Meet the Harunos
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are engaged. Since that's the case, Sasuke has to meet her parents. Unfortunately, her mom is doubting him... maybe, too much.


**Okay, this story's been bugging me and I just had to write it down. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood at the doorway, stiff. His lips were quivering and his eyes were slightly watering.

It was certainly not the stance of a shinobi like him.

Sure, he could defeat a thousand men all at once and even manage to defeat Orochimaru and his own brother, Itachi. What could make him look like a complete idiot just like how he looks like now?

Simple: His soon-to-be-in-laws.

"So, you must be the 'Sasuke Kuchiha' my little girl always talks about." The elderly lady, her white locks in a bun and wide-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose said. Dry lips and skin made her look like a prune.

"_Uchiha_, mother. It's Uchiha, not Kuchiha." Sakura corrected, as she watched her mother cup Sasuke's chin, inspecting his teeth.

A little furious, she raised her walking stick then exclaimed in a coarse yet loud voice, "Uchiha Snuchiha! I'll call him whatever I damn want to!"

Sakura's father, a silent old man with thinning gray hair and a round stomach but bony arms, stood beside his wife than politely asked Sasuke, "I heard from Sakura that you were teammates."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but his soon-to-be-mother-in-law proceeded to clamp his jaw shut then squinted her eyes, checking Sasuke's facial features carefully.

"He's a fine, fine young man, I must say," she muttered as she poked Sasuke's cheeks, "His build is good. Cheeks are adorable. Eyes are ebony. Jaw is correctly functioning. Ears are free from ear wax…"

Sakura smiled behind her mother at Sasuke, hoping he wasn't agonizing too much. She found a dismayed look on her fiancée.

"Bah!" her mother suddenly croaked, "I don't like him! What about the rumors about him? Did he really kill his brother? Did he? Did he?"

Sasuke shot an anxious look at Sakura. With that, Sakura nipped her lip then stammered, "Uh… no. O-Of course not, mother! No, no, no. Those rumors were made to…"

"They better be _just _rumors…" she growled, smacking Sasuke's shin with her walking stick. He sucked his pained expression then answered, trying to smile through the pain, "They… didn't quite like me… Those people who made those rumors… Jealous people."

Sakura's father decided to make 'peace' and offered, "Well, Sasuke, as Sakura's fiancée, I welcome you to the family!"

Mrs. Haruno pinched her husband's side then cried, "Are you crazy? Shouldn't we be testing him or something first? We are talking about our first and _only _daughter, here! _Only _daughter!"

"Sakura's grown, my dear." He humbly replied, "She picked him. He picked her. Isn't that enough to go through to see how capable he is?"

Sasuke nervously looked down at the old woman as she stared back at him with doubtful, beady eyes. She growled something under her breath then thought of an idea.

"I have a proposal for you, Sasne…" she began.

"It's Sasuke, ma'am…" he corrected, finally speaking for the first time in five minutes.

She whacked her walking stick again against his shin then screamed with order, "I'll call you what ever I want to call you!"

Nodding, Sasuke listened. "I'm watching you. I want to see if you're really worth Sakura so I want you to do something for me."

Taking out a few paper bills, she then handed them to Sasuke and instructed, "Here's some money. It's exactly 1000 Ryo."

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances then Sasuke cautiously asked, "What's this for, ma'am?"

"It's a simple catch." The old woman cackled.

"Specifically," she went on, "I want you to buy, rent or even just get a necessity, something you can't live without. The 1000 Ryo I gave is the limit. I want it to have a meaning and you should have a _good _reason why you chose it. I will judge you by what you buy. And if you don't pass, you can't marry Sakura."

With that, Sasuke's jaw dropped then all he could do was nod. Sakura shot a surprised look at her mother then tried to oppose. But, all she could do was glance at Sasuke then mouth a silent apology. He pocketed the money then muttered, "By sundown?"

Sakura's mother smiled and nodded, "I'll be expecting you."

And with those words, she began limping up the stairs with her walking stick and when she had given up trying to get up the first step, she screamed, "I could use some help here!"

Her husband looked back at Sasuke then grinned, "Don't worry. You can do it."

Sasuke watched the aging couple climb up the stairs, Sakura's mother cursing for every missed step.

"So… you've finally met my parents." Sakura embarrassingly told Sasuke as he still stood at the doorway.

Sasuke sighed then asked Sakura out of curiosity, "Why did I only see them now? And why _now_? Do you know how inappropriate I look right now?"

With that, Sakura gazed at Sasuke's clothes: the usual Uchiha robes. "You look fine." She passively mumbled, fixing his collar.

She tried to make him smile but what her mother just said troubled him, "What am I supposed to get, Sakura? I can't believe your mother's working this all up just for your hand in marriage."

And at that moment, they swear they heard a distant cry that screamed, "I heard that!" from the second floor window.

Anyway, Sakura rolled her eyes then patted his shoulder, "Just get something that will surely impress my mom. But, can you put even a little effort on this? When my mom says something, she means it."

**XxXxXxXx**

He's been to three department stores, five convenience stores and to Naruto's house. He still didn't find anything.

"Sakura, a little help here?" Sasuke coolly pleaded (A/C: coolly?) on the phone, "It's thirty minutes to sundown. I still haven't got anything."

Panicking, Sakura blurt out, "Well, grab a cherry blossom petal or something! Just grab some random thing and think of a good reason and all along the way!"

Sasuke chuckled then replied jokingly, "What if I grab a dead guy?"

"Seriously, Sasuke, that's not funny." Sakura muttered in a mad voice over the phone.

He was about to reply when something hit him. _Cherry Blossom._

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I've got it!"

**XxXxXxXx**

The couple was a smart pair, of course, and when one said that, it also meant that they were intelligent, analytical and quick thinking. Both of them.

After a few knocks on the front door, Sakura opened it and found Sasuke grinning ear to ear, "I've got an idea!"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, baffled, "Well, where is it…?"

Sasuke quickly climbed up the stairs, on his way to Sakura's parents' room. Sakura followed him, holding his hand and they knocked on the bedroom door.

He heard a muffled "Darn you! I'm trying to watch TV! Knock on someone else's door! Cha!" followed by a "Relax, dear. It's probably just Sakura."

Sakura arched a brow upon hearing her mom's angry voice. 'Oh.' She thought, 'I now know where I got the Cha…'

Turning the knob, Sasuke entered slowly then began, "Um, ma'am, sir… I've come back for the proposal thing…"

"Huh?" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed in surprise, "You have something already?"

Turning to Sakura, Sasuke continued, "A necessity I can't live without that has a good meaning for a good reason, right?"

"Yup." The old woman replied, "Now, shoo. I'm watching my favorite show. Go buy it, pretty boy, or you're…"

"It's here." He simply said, still standing by the door holding his fiancée's hand.

His soon-to-be-in-laws and his own fiancée gave him weird looks and all shouted at the same time, "What?"

Surely, there was nothing that Sasuke held but Sakura's hand and the 1000 Ryo was untouched. He grinned then wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, explaining, "I got Sakura."

Sakura blushed a little and her parents arched their brows.

"To me, she is a necessity. My days are incomplete without her." Sasuke began, still beaming, "I can't live without her. The reason why this is so is not only because of her beauty but also because of her determination, power and smarts."

Mr. Haruno modestly smiled at Sasuke, knowing he was a good man. His wife, on the other hand, gaped.

"And… her meaning?" Sasuke continued, "Well, she means everything to me."

A bigger smile crept onto the old man's face as he said, "Good show."

Sakura's mother gave him a furious look as he still held Sakura close to him.

'Is she really trying her best to get rid of me?' Sasuke thought, sweating a little.

Soon, Sakura's mother stood from her seat, walked to Sasuke with her walking stick then looked him in the eye… then whacked his shin with her cane.

"Mom!" Sakura shouted, rubbing Sasuke's shin, "What's wrong with Sasuke?"

Her mother didn't answer at first. She looked at the young couple and started to talk.

"This father of yours, Sakura," she began, pointing her cane at her husband, "He was a great warrior. Yes, he wanted power… so much power. He was also my teammate and good friend. And…"

She squinted her eyes then muttered to Sasuke, "He was absolutely bloodthirsty and cruel, merciless and unforgiving."

'Reminds me of Sasuke before he came back to Konoha…' Sakura thought, clutching Sasuke's arm.

Sakura's mother placed her cane just above her head, ready to hit Sasuke's shin again until she finished, "But, when I saved him from an enemy, one day, he had a change of heart. Now, he is this peaceful man that I know as my own husband."

With that, Sasuke was just glad she didn't hit him again.

"And, you, Sasuke," she was concluding her story, finally getting his name right, "I see my husband in you. You are the perfect man for my dear Sakura."

She weaved a thin smile at Sasuke, who then grinned back. She gave him a light hug then said, "You can marry her, alright. Welcome to the family."

"Yes, Sasuke," Sakura's father added, "Welcome. Being this old, we knew about the Uchiha Massacre, sorry for the topic. We realize that you never got the family you wanted and we're willing to take you in… to be that family you've always wanted."

Another joyful beam crossed Sasuke's usual stern face. Gratefully, Sakura said, "Thanks for giving him another chance, mom and dad."

"No problem, Sakura." Her mother said, looking at Sasuke, "Just make sure that he'll be here, just standing there so I can hit him in the shin with my cane when I'm mad."

There were a few chuckles and giggles due to the statement until Sasuke finally said, "Thanks so much, ma'am."

"Oh, Sasuke," the old woman said, "You're family now. You can simply call me… mom."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There! Finally wrote it! I'd like some reviews please. Thank you.**


End file.
